Cyber Hero: Mission Earth
'''Cyber Hero: Mission Earth '''is a spinoff Cyber Hero video game that is only available in Android, iOS, and Nintendo 3DS. The game engine uses Cyber Gumball Adventures with new elements. The game based on Cyber Hero: New Horizons which has its own original storyline. Plot Characters Playable Characters *Cyber Guy Unlockable Characters *Cyber Guy the First (Unlocked by beating the game with Cyber Guy) *Cyber Guy II (Unlocked by beating the game with Psyrazer) *Cyber Guy III (Unlocked by beating the game with Justice Guy) *Dimension Guy (Unlocked by completing any Secret Dimension levels) *Earth Cyber (Unlocked by completing Rockylands level) *Vine Cyber (Unlocked by completing Vine Jungle level) *Laser Cyber (Unlocked by completing Space Lab level) *Ember Cyber (Unlocked by completing Hot Springs level) *Wave Cyber (Unlocked by completing Beachside level) *Gale Cyber (Unlocked by completing Windfields level) *Volt Cyber (Unlocked by completing Abandoned Power Plant level) *Icicle Cyber (Unlocked by completing Icy Park level) *Flame Cyber (Unlocked by beating the game with Ember Cyber) *Aqua Cyber (Unlocked by beating the game with Wave Cyber) *Wind Cyber (Unlocked by beating the game with Gale Cyber) *Nature Cyber (Unlocked by beating the game with Vine Cyber) *Lightning Cyber (Unlocked by beating the game with Volt Cyber) *Steel Cyber (Unlocked by beating the game with Earth Cyber) *Sakura-Skybloom (Unlocked after you complete the Cherry Blossoms secret level) *Glacier Cyber (Unlocked after you complete the Glacier Caverns secret level) *Gazewave (Unlocked by beating the game with Laser Cyber) *Cyber Guy V (Unlocked by beating the game with either Cyber Guy the First or Cyber Guy II) *Fawn-Fallgrass (Can be unlocked after you rescued Fawn) *Mitchie (Playable only in 3DS) *CyberSprit (DLC) *Psyrazer Assist Characters (3DS only) *Royal Payne *Claude-Fleur *Javelin Cyber *Delta Cyber *Roller Cyber *Sound Cyber *Phantom-Chaser *Detective Shaft *Detective Echo *Minawa-Mintgreen *Elemental Cyber *Chitose-Ichikawa *Kurumi *Princess Icy Non-Playable and Cutscene only *Commander Skyridge *Shana-Maxwell *Darwin-Nobelle *Henry-Reevestein *Ellen-Rouge *Glacier-Glacia *Winter Cyber *Serene *Luminux *Wanda-Snow *Sherri-Soakwise *Sayuri-Skybloom *Britanny-Harris Bosses *Durge (Appears as a boss in the introduction level) *Earth Cyber (Rockylands level boss) *Wave Cyber (Beachside level boss) *Ember Cyber (Hot Springs level boss) *Volt Cyber (Abandoned Power Plant level boss) *Laser Cyber (Space Lab level boss) *Vine Cyber (Vine Jungle level boss) *Gale Cyber (Windfields level boss) *Icicle Cyber (Icy Park level boss) *Quake Cyber *Tidal Cyber *Gust Cyber *Hail Cyber *Volcano Cyber *Nocturne Guy *Von-Nocturne *Selph *Greiward *Zaggoth (Sub-boss in the final level) *Nuri (Final boss) *Grayhound (Secret Boss) Trivia *The original eight cybernoids from Cyber Gumball Adventures are now playable once if you unlock them. *Glacier-Cyber, Gust Cyber and Quake Cyber are being replaced by Earth Cyber, Icicle Cyber, and Wind Cyber. However, the three are still present, but appears as an unplayable boss. *There is some changes in the recent update for the following: **A new character named Gale Cyber is now a Wind level boss and a playable character once if unlocked. **Wind Cyber can be unlocked by beating the game as Gale Cyber. **Added two secret levels where you can unlock Sakura-Skybloom and Glacier Cyber. **Roller Cyber is now an assist character which only in 3DS version. **Steel Cyber is additional unlockable character by beating the game as Earth Cyber. **Lucas-Clyde Cyber Guy is now replaced with Cyber Guy III. Category:Video Games